There are numerous situations where a person may desire to store an article outside of the person's home such as in a garage or shed. Such outdoor storage areas are particularly desirable when the person wishes to store articles for outdoor use that tend to become dirty by the very nature of their use such as shovels and extension ladders. Unfortunately, many homes are not equipped with such outdoor storage areas and building the storage areas can be time consuming, costly, and in some cases, inappropriate due to zoning restrictions.
Additionally, many outdoor activities and projects, such as gardening and landscaping, may require that numerous different articles be utilized. This often requires the person to make numerous trips back and forth between a project site and the location in which the numerous articles are typically stored. These back and forth trips are not only cumbersome and time consuming, but they also tend to facilitate the misplacement of some articles, as the person attempting the project may find that it is difficult to organize the many articles when they are present at the project site.
One solution to these problems is to have a removable hanger or hook that is adapted for use with a common outdoor feature of many homes such as a fence. Such removable hangers can be used both for permanent storage and for temporary organizational purposes, for instance, hanging numerous tools close to a project site for easy, quick, and reliable access to the desired tool at the desired time.
A common problem among the current removable hanging devices that are adapted to be supported by a fence is that they often consist of numerous different parts that in many cases are formed from different materials. These complicated hanging devices are not only more difficult to manufacture, but they may also be confusing for a user to properly hang or install the device.
Another common problem is that many of the current hanging devices are configured to be retained only in a chain-link fence, ignoring many other common types of fencing such as lattice fencing. Lattice fencing is especially preferred in certain applications because it has a decorative appearance, especially when painted or finished, and offers an added level of privacy over traditional metallic chain-link fencing. Lattice fencing is also commonly used to accentuate landscaping features or to encompass decorative gardens. This close proximity of lattice fencing to landscaping features facilitates the need for a device that can easily store or temporarily organize the articles commonly associated with maintaining such landscaping features.
It would therefore be desirable to have a removable hanging device that is adapted for easy installation in and removal from any type of support structure having at least one square opening formed therein.